<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Way Back Home by lapetitechouette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547418">Way Back Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitechouette/pseuds/lapetitechouette'>lapetitechouette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levihan Family Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hanji's and Levi's son, kevihan family, levihan are agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitechouette/pseuds/lapetitechouette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For ten years Levi was in search of his way back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levihan Family Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No matter where I go, I will come back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been ten years ever since Levi's disappearance or '<em>death</em>' in this case. He was not really dead but that was what they assumed of him. His memory was scattered. Trudging through unknown territories and losing his friend's slash boss' life for the past ten years, had been hard. He was initially wandering place to place with few memories retaining in his brain which was said that happened due to a head injury. It took him years to fully recover but they were still vague.</p><p>A messy brunette smiled at him, to whom he had promised that he will return home no matter what. Name! It took him years raking his brain to finally remember her name. For ten years he worked random jobs and travelled to find his lost home.</p><p>And finally after ten years he made it to where his life as an agent begun. By now he remembered his last name, 'Ackerman.' and his age, birth day and ... <em>wife</em>. He was married. The ring on his finger signified the symbol of his marriage but why he never thought of it. But, now he did. He remembered. His wife was pregnant by the time he left her for the mission with his boss who is known as Commander Smith. Erwin Smith was just not his boss but also his close friend and had witnessed his friend's death that faithful day which plagued him in his dreams.</p><p>Guilt ate him up when he remembered the last words he said to the older blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Give up on your dream and die."</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Captain Levi." He heard a familiar yet matured voice call out his name in astonishment and sounded almost unbelievable. He removed his eyes from the large two frames of photographs which held the faces of him and his dead friend. Those were photographs naming them as heroes who sacrificed their life to uphold peace and free the world from the Titan threats. But, Levi felt like a failure. He was no hero if he doesn't fulfill the promise of coming back home to her.</p><p>Finally, he turned to look at the person who called him out. Levi's eyes widened looking at the tall young blonde. Of course, this boy has grown up to be a young man. His hair was chopped shorter and he no longer was the timid and naive little boy. Here, in front of him stood Armin Arlet, the confident and matured young man.</p><p>"Arlet." Levi managed to articulate the words trying to hide his happiness in finding a familiar face for the first time in ten years. For ten years he trudged the earth to find a familiar face from his memories.</p><p>"Captain, you are alive." It was a statement rather than a question because the blonde himself could not believe the image that appeared in front of him. Before Levi could open his mouth Armin launched onto him pulling the older man into a tight hug. Armin was aware that the captain was not a man who preferred PDA but Armin could care less now since he was genuinely happy to see the captain alive, the very captain who they thought was dead. The captain was warm and he felt his breath hit him which only meant the captain was real and alive and well.</p><p>Levi did not like PDA but now he did not mind. He needed this more than anyone so he returned the hug to the young man patting his back. Unknowingly he had needed this hug and he felt tears roll down his cheeks. </p><p>"I'm back." He whispered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He looked at the familiar yet renovated space around him. Well, who can blame him? He had been away for ten years. In every corners lurked many memories. Not so soon he was served with a warm cup of his favorite tea and faces of his old comrades. He felt his chest warm up at their familiar but aged faces. Those young squad members, he learned, were now squad leaders themselves.</p><p>Levi did not ask about the only face that was missing since he believed that she will come to him as always once she heard that he was back. But, an hour went by and there was no sign of her yet. Once he had left for a four months long mission which was dangerous and she was meant to accompany him but knowing the dangers Levi deliberately left her and returned back. And despite knowing his return she did not immediately come him as his subordinates did and was usually the first one to welcome him. But, that day after few hours she came to him and hugged him tight telling him to not leave her back because she only agreed to the mission because she wanted to protect him.</p><p>"Armin." Levi cleared his throat. <em>Was she gone? Was she... No, it cannot be.</em> But, her absence in this place was unreasonable since she was the type who made the oath that she will dedicate her life for the cause to protect the world. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath before asking the long awaited question.</p><p>"Yes, captain." The young blonde nodded nervously almost as if he knew what was the question the captain was going to ask him.</p><p>"Where's Hanji?"</p><p>Levi saw Armin sigh and eyes downcasted. "I'm sorry, captain. It's been five years since we last saw her. She was the successor after commander Erwin but five years ago I was selected as her successor. She left us without leaving any trace. We tried finding for her, sir. I'm sorry."</p><p>Levi felt his heart crush. He came back home for her. He felt all of his hopes and happiness flush down the toilet. <em>Will he be able to find her? But, wait! She was alive.</em> She was out there somewhere. If anyone, it was only him who could find her. And he was sure that he can find her.</p><p>He stood up with determination filling him up. "I will find her!" </p><p>His former subordinates did not let him go immediately. It was not until they started to tend him that he, the well known clean freak realized that he was not living up to his reputation as one. Levi had lived his life like a bohemian traveling places to place. Ever since he lost his memories and started gaining them in a slow process he had started caring less regarding his appearance and hygiene but well he did take his baths but rather than daily it was done thrice a week. How can a man change like that? He himself amused himself with the very question. He had let himself grown a stubble which opposed to his usual clean shaved face. His hair was grown long and his undercut no longer existent. His hair was tied back into a ponytail. But, they told him that he still looked younger despite being 35 years already.</p><p>Oluo and Gunther from his former squad pulled him into the salon and started to restore the appearance of their old captain. His under cut and clipped hair returned. His face cleanly shaved no hint of stubble present. He looked like he was back to being in his twenties. The two men looked at their captain with nostalgia.</p><p>"To tell you the truth, captain. We missed you. Especially when you order us to clean." Oluo cried out hugging Levi and in the process bite his tongue. Levi groaned at the feeling of blood falling onto him but ignored it letting the man hug him. He raised a brow at Gunther signaling him that if he wanted he was free to hug. Gunther, eyes filled with tears hugged him with happiness.</p><p><br/>"Is Moblit still working here?" Levi asked Eren who was the current captain of the Scouting Legion. </p><p>"Yes, sir. He is the head of the lab now." Levi nodded and patted the boy on his back and left towards the lab to find the former assistant of his wife. He gently knocked at the door and heard a faint come in. Levi did catch a brief glimpse of Moblit previously but the man did not wait to speak with him.</p><p>"Captain Levi." Moblit stopped his work as he stared at the man.</p><p>"Moblit." He nodded his head in acknowledgment. "How have you been?"</p><p>"I have been doing good sir." Moblit stood upright as he usually does in front of his superiors.</p><p>"You don't have to be stiff. I'm not your superior anymore."</p><p>"Yes, sir." He still did not let himself loosen up. Somethings never change, Levi thought.</p><p>"Did Hanji sell the apartment?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Levi opened the apartment with the spare key provided by Moblit. The apartment was dusty with years worth of dust accumulating over the years. The same old worn out purple sofa laid in the middle of the living room. Many nights were spent on the sofa than the bed they shared. His most memorable memory was when he and Hanji had fought regarding bringing the hideous sofa into the house but ultimately she managed to convince him that it would bring many memories for them and it actually did. Afterall it was the place where they did the deed to get a child.</p><p>Despite the dusty purple sofa which was almost turning brown, he sat on it letting himself sink deep into the cushions remember ping the nights when Hanji tended to his sore muscles. She always comforted him and was always warm enough to take his cold self into his arms. He missed her terribly.</p><p>He entered their room and smiled at the sight of the messy room. Of course, it will never be their room if there was mess lying around. He remember reprimanding her for the mess she creates and then her pleading him to excuse her for her actions. And excuse he does by ultimately cleaning up her mess. He loved her that much that he was ready to clean for her and he never minded it, because where ever the mess was present that signified that Hanji was here.</p><p>He found it strange to find clothes of a little boy lying around instead the familiar clothes of Hanji. Right! He grabbed the decaying little tshirt. <em>Pregnant Hanji! They have a son!</em> His eyes were brimmed with tears as he hugged the tshirt close to his chest as regret filled him. <em>His little family!</em> His missed ten years of time with his family.</p><p><br/>"<em>The sea!" He heard her voice loud and clear. He saw a mirage of Hanji hugging him from behind and pointing at the map that she had hung on the wall in front of their bed. "When we retire let's open up a tea shop by the sea and build our own house. It will be wonderful." </em></p><p>
  <em>"Who drinks tea by the sea!" He remarked to her statement slightly amused by her suggestion but it was not bad he had to admit himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Utopia district." Hanji sang. "I heard they got beautiful beaches. The water is crystal clear. The ideal place for us to build our home."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She changes her dream place into different places every night. She once mentioned Dauper which was a place situated in between mountains. No doubt the place was beautiful and the people's livelihood depended on farming and animal husbandry. He did not mind if he had to go back into living such a life as long she was besides him but he was attracted to the idea of living by the sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Choose the sea. Let's find a way to make people drink tea." Levi said placing a kiss on her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ice tea!" She yelled while he raised an eyebrow. "Ice tea for summer and warm tea and hot chocolate for winter." He pulled her into a hug and whispered "sure. If it's you, you will always find a way to make things work." </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Levi booked the first train to Utopia district. In Utopia District, the sea of Mitradia was the most famous place. After that conversation, they were lucky enough to get a mission which was almost a vacation for the duo. They had come to the place to deliver a package and ultimately decided to some drew days before returning back to hq. Hanji had fallen in love with the salty wind and the marble like sand of the shore and crystal clear blue water. The place was a representation of Heaven, she said.</p><p>"<em>This is the perfect place." She yelled stretching her arms wide feeling the sunny breeze hit her softly reminding her that she was free.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I'll buy a boat for you, four eyes." He hugged her from behind feeling her warm skin against his bare chest. He pecked her shoulder tasting the remnants of salty taste carried by the breeze.</em>
</p><p><br/>The same salty breeze kissed his lips taking him back to when his and her lips locked in the shores of Mithradia where they ended up making love. He never felt so much of bliss in his life. He can see images of Hanji running here and about with him being dragged behind hers. </p><p>"Hanji." He murmured holding onto his backpack consisting of his meagre necessities. He did not have anything precious except for the memories he shared with her. Levi, in all honesty did not know where to go or where to find her. For the time being he decided to walk along the road and look back to when they were together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Levi folded the end of his trousers and removed his shoes. Soaking his leg on the salty water, he walked along shore as he let his mind drift away to the happy memories he tried to cling on for the last ten years to survive no matter how life would drag him down. If his memories returned to him ten years ago then by now they'll be walking hand by hand along this shores towards their home built by the sea. </p><p>His eyes remained downcasted watching the wave hitting his legs as he took his steps forward. But his steps were abruptly halted when he felt arms wrap around him. He stilled. Who dare hug him! As he tried to free himself the hug only tightened. A familiar and distinct scent that only belonged to one person entered his nostrils. <em>No, it can't be!</em> He buried his head in this person's chest.</p><p>"Hanji." He while red encircling his arms around her. This must be him hallucinating. He will just relish this feeling as long as he can. Damn the people who will think he is crazy. He will just cherish these moments with her even if it's just imagination. "I miss you." He heard her heart beat against his ears. This was too real to be an imagination.</p><p>"Levi." He heard her voice. It sounded too real. Too deep. <em>This was Hanji's voice.</em> For ten years he heard he voice inside his head but right now something was telling that this was not the voice inside his head.</p><p>They broke the hug. "You are real." He remarked.</p><p>"So are you. I thought you died." She said but Levi did not tell anything anymore as he grabbed her ponytail as he always does and pulled her into a kiss, the kiss of reunion. <em>He was back. He is here. She is here. They are together now. She was real. He was real. Finally.</em></p><p>He broke the kiss and leaned her head on his as he placed his palms on either sides of her cheeks. "I'm alive, Hanji. I survived. You are real, aren't you?" He wanted to hear her confirm it for the last time to assure himself.</p><p>Hanji nodded. "Yes, I'm alive. We have a son. His name is Aiden. That's how real I'm."</p><p>Levi locked his lips with eyes again kissing her deep this time. Hanji reaching to his hands and placed them on her waist while she wrapped it around his neck. They felt tears on each other's cheeks. Whose tears was it? They didn't know. They didn't care. They kissed sucking each other's life out of them.</p><p>"Four eyes! I'm here. I didn't die. I'm alive. I'm back as promised." He murmured against her lips. Her heart burst out in happiness and more tears escaped her eyes as she let her knees fall onto the sandy ground. She cried into his arms in happiness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They walked hand in hand as she led him towards the dream home she had been speaking for so long in his memories. She filled him up with bits from the ten years he had been absent from.</p><p>"You have to see Aiden." She said giddily. "Our son Aiden." She mused and then pulled him into a hastened run. "I've been waiting for this." She yelled.</p><p>"Slow down, four eyes." He said in between his smiles. He was also waiting for this moment, there was nothing denying it. The long awaited reunion.</p><p><br/>Not, they stood in front of a half completed wooden cottage. "Me and Aiden, we've been working together to build this. It's a slow process but we managed to finish so much. I mean just three rooms." She added the last please sheepishly. Well, she was indeed busy with work and her son had school so the process was slow. She opened the door to the living room.</p><p>Levi stood on the doorstep in shock as his eyes met with the similar brown eyes that was shared with Hanji. The spitting image of himself was sitting on a wooden chair with seashells on his palms.</p><p>"Oi. Be careful it could be poisonous." Was the first thing Levi said. Along the way he had rehearsed lines inside his head to tell his son but well the first words that escaped his mouth was some bring totally unexpected and for which he was replied by Hanji's boisterous laugh. Levi could only mentally slap himself for the blunder.</p><p>The little boy frowned at him. "Who is this mom?" In reality, Aiden could recognise this man from anywhere since he had seen the man's picture everyday as his mother had framed the wedding picture of them in the living room. Gazing up to his father who was gone even before his birth he wondered if he would ever get to see him.</p><p>Hanji took Levi's hand into hers and guided him towards their son and then let go of his hand to only place her palms on their son's cheeks. "Baby, this your father. He came back."</p><p>"I know, mom, but why is here now?" Levi felt his heart shatter at the words. Did he already fail as a father?</p><p>"Aiden." Hanji sighed. "Let's speak over tea. Baby, why don't you find for the tea bags and put some water into the kettle." The boy did not disobey his mother but instead threw a glare at the man and skipped into kitchen. In the meantime Hanji showed him around the three completed rooms. She said that they were only able to finish building the living room, bathroom and kitchen and that as of now they were building the room for Aiden. She explained further that four years ago they came into utopia buying an apartment and then enrolled Aiden into a school then Hanji opened a seafood restaurant with the money she saved up and and also bought a plot of land close to the sea. Ever since then, both of them decided to build the house themselves instead of hiring someone to do the job.</p><p>Not so soon Aiden entered with three cups of black tea on a tray. Levi started to narrate his story that occurred during the past ten years. Levi started with how he and Erwin infiltrated the enemy bases of the Titans, they apparently had started with the smaller bases but by the time they reached the leaders hideout, it seemed that the leader knew Erwin well thus recognised him in his disguise. But, before that Erwin was already successful in implanting a bomb in their hq and transferred the necessary files and documents to the Scouting Legion.</p><p>Levi was fighting the Titan minions away from the building and thus when the bomb went off he was not directly affected but the impact had left him flying away from the building knocking him hard into the ground breaking his leg and ribs. His head had knocked hard enough to make him lose his memories. He laid on his own blood when he was rescued and was mistaken as a civilian.</p><p>After than he spent almost a year in the hospital as he suffered from fatal injuries. It took time to recover and until he was released from the hospital. For a year he spent his days without really knowing who he was and what his name was. But, his nights were filled with unknown and nameless faces speaking to him. As he recovered he started working random jobs and during one of those days he remembered his name and he heard the nameless faces calling him. Ever since then he was plagued with nightmares of the incident that had caused his memories to go awry but he still thought himself as an unlucky civilian who was affected by the criminal activities. He believed that he was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p>Some of his memories returned to him as dreams but they were not helpful enough to find his way home. But, he saw this woman's face who made his chest bloom in happiness but that on,y made his heart yearn for her more. His wanted to feel her warmth against him. The dreams about her helped him in surviving to find his way back home.</p><p>One day which was few days ago, while he was walking along the familiar roads of Sina, he remembered, the roads were familiar. He was closer to home. He remembered who he truly was. He is Levi Ackerman, born December 25th, 1985 in the underground city of Sina. He was slaved away in a gang before he was rescued by Erwjn Smith at the age of 14 to join the training program of the Scouting Legion. At the age of 19 he met Hanji two years his junior. She was a remarkable person who was too smart for her age. No, age was just a number. At the age of 21 they started dating and decided to get married two years later. They were young but they did not mind as long as they had each other.</p><p>During the three months of that dreadful incident he had waited to comeback home to her. He had promised her and he wanted to accompany her during her pregnancy. But, now he was back. Past is in the past. He is back home.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Aiden." Hanji stood up. "Take your father home. I will have to go to close up the restaurant. I will send them home early." She said eyeing the darkening sky outside the window.</p><p>Aiden pulls his mother to a side and questions her if he could do her job while she leads him home. Hanji patted her son's head and laughed. "You are still young, little one. Your father is not a bad guy." She said understanding her son. This was the first time he was meeting his father after all.</p><p>"But, he left you." The little boy pouted.</p><p>Though, Levi was a distance always from them he could still hear their conversation and the words from his son shattered his heart because it was partly true. He was not there for his family for the last ten years. He did feel guilty.</p><p>Hanji knelt down in front of him. Levi felt his heart warm at the scene. Hanji was a very nice and kind mother to their son. She took his small face into her hand and pecked his nose. "My darling son, your father promised me he would come back and see he came back though it took him years. Now, little one, give him a chance, will you?"</p><p>The last thing Aiden wanted was to upset his mother so he nodded and pecked his mother's cheeks and walked towards Levi tugging on to his hand. Levi looked down at him.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p><br/>They walked in silent but the thing Levi did not know about Aiden yet was that he inherited his mother's talkative nature, not only was he talkative but he was also very curious. So no longer being able to beat the silence to side glanced at the man who was his father.</p><p>"I'm used to not having a father around and now..." he pointed looking up at his father who had stopped walking. "this is weird."</p><p>Levi nodded understandingly, after all he was fatherless his whole life and he lived with his mother for seven years before being an orphan for another seven years. Then Erwin brought him into a whole new family.</p><p>"I have been fatherless my whole life. But, I won't let you face the same fate I did." </p><p>"Thank you." The little boy's genuine voice made his heart almost leap out of his chest. Thank you? Thank you for what? He wondered.</p><p>"Thank you?" He questioned back at his son now kneeling in front of him.</p><p>The brown eyes shined brighter as he repeated the words. "Thank you for coming back home."</p><p>The child in front of him was matured than he thought. Aiden reminded Levi of himself. Levi, as a kid was also matured for his age. Levi smiled at him and pulled the little boy into a hug. Ten years. The driving force of his survival was the memories of his family. Though Aiden was not a part of it but somewhere inside Levi's subconscious he knew that he had to see his child before dying. Maybe, that day he was supposed to die. You never know but he was glad he survived and even if took ten years to get back home he was happy.</p><p>"I'm sorry for not being with you for the past ten years." He buried his head on his son's shoulder.</p><p>Aiden, though being merely ten years never showed emotions nor feelings regarding the absence of a father figure in his life because he did not want to sadden his already sad mother. He did yearn for his father to be with him. He was constantly told of his father's stories. No doubt the stories portrayed him as an amazing man. He as a kid always wondered why did his dad not come back home if he was as amazing as a superhero.</p><p>"You are back now," Aiden whispered encircling his hands around his father's neck and then slowly patted his back soothing the now crying man.</p><p> "<em>You found your way back home."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home is where family is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad, people in the hq, your squad told that you are extremely short than an average man. I did not believe them until I saw your photographs." Aiden remarked as he ate a spoonful of cornflakes.</p><p>"Tch." He leaned in to the counter to stroke his son's hair but in the process let out a chuckle. Surviving the ten years he had lost his will to smile and laugh but now being with them he found it easy to let his lips curve without an effort. </p><p>"Your eyes are like your mothers and other than that you look like me."</p><p>"Uh-uh nup! I'm pretty sure I'll be taller than you in few years." Levi shook his head at his son's remark. He was truly his mother's son.</p><p>"Why don't you finish your breakfast and then we go wake up mummy." He suggested.</p><p>"You need not wake her up." Hanji entered the kitchen and sat on a stool then letting her drop onto the counter with a thud. "Good morning my boys."</p><p>"Good morning mummy. Dad, makes good tea." He remarked jovially and then looked at Levi. "Daddy, will you make mummy some tea." Levi tched. Of course, he would. He would do anything for his family now.</p><p>Hanji conjured her puppy eyes and raised her head from the counter and looked at Levi's back preparing tea. "Nevermind tea. Levi!" She called out earning his attention. He looked at her puppy eyes.</p><p>"Can Aiden skip school so we can spend the whole day on bed binge watching on family movies?"</p><p>Aiden looked back and fourth from his mother to father. He realized that maybe his father did not like the idea of him skipping school. He pouted but decided that he could do same trick his mother was doing.</p><p>"Daddy, can I skip school and spend time?" He used the same puppy eyes. Levi felt his insides melt the picture in front of him, his wife and his son using that adorable eyes he was weak for. He looked away and nodded his head.</p><p>"Yay! No school today." Aiden stood up on his chair and danced.</p><p>
  <em>He was finally home.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was something that I had wanted to write for so long and was debating whether making this a chaptered or one shot and ultimately this turned out to be a oneshot. I wrote this on a book before typing it out and interesting enough I managed to write more than typing.</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed please don't forget to comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>